A Golden Lining
by Dragon Eye3307
Summary: Soma x Takumi AU! yaoi! Don't like, don't read. Simple as that. Takumi Aldini had a rough childhood. His parents were very rich and loved by many. But…they were also hated. In one night, Takumi lost everything. His parents and brother were killed, his family's castle was torn down. Broken and alone, what will Takumi do now?


I really needed some Soma x Takumi love.

I don't own Shokugeki no Soma.

* * *

><p>Takumi was bored. Every day he found himself with little to nothing to entertain himself with. The kingdom which his parents ruled over was peaceful and prosperous. Not that that was bad of course. Though, it could also be argued that because it was so peaceful, there was not much for people to do. Common folk generally followed the same routine each day. It generally went as follows; wake up, freshen up, eat breakfast, go to work, come home, eat dinner, and go to sleep, just to repeat the whole thing the next day. Any issues were discussed with the king, Lord Aldini.<p>

It was just after seven in the afternoon and despite being well into spring, the sky had already darkened. At this time, one could expect to find Lord Aldini finishing up some paperwork in his office with his wife at his side. Izumi, the elder brother of four minutes, could be found in his room sleeping, preparing for the stress his body would have to endure during the summer season. Takumi could be found in the library, where he spent most of his time. Books were the only think that could relieve the young boy of his boredom. They could take on a daring adventure to distant lands. He only wished he could do the same in real life.

Takumi looked up from the book he was reading only to hear a horrible wail echo throughout the castle. Takumi hesitantly stood up from the couch he was previously sitting on. Two more cries followed the first. Takumi leapt into action. He ran to his father's office, where he knew he would find his father. He burst into the room.

"Father!" Takumi exclaimed.

His father and mother, as well as his brother, Izumi, turned their heads toward him. Each one with worry evident on their faces.

"What is going on?" Takumi asked with an urgent tone.

More wails could be heard from downstairs. Lord Aldini went over to the wall where his duel swords hung. The lord unsheathed the two swords. They were perfectly identical. Two halves of the same whole. Each sword looked plain, adorned with nothing but a gold stripe around the hilt. The lord slung the sheaths over his shoulders and signaled for the rest of the family to follow. The family got to the main hallway. The candles casted soft flickers of light, illuminating the hallway ominously. Suddenly, a dark figure dropped from the ceiling in front of the lord. Lord Aldini lashed out with his twin blades but the figure evaded each strike. He roundhouse kicked Lord Aldini in the head and proceeded to stab his highness with a small dagger. The remaining Aldinis could only stare in shock as the lord ceased to move and a pool of blood started to form.

The attacker immediately turned to the rest of the family. He slit the mother in the throat, stabbed Izumi in the abdomen and hit the back of Takumi's head with the butt of his dagger. The three victims toppled to the ground. Takumi fell into a pool of his family's blood and stopped moving. The attacker walked down the halls calmly, his work done.

When the attacker's footsteps faded into silence, Takumi picked himself from off the floor. He looked around him, at the bodies of his dead family. Tears fell, mixing with the blood. Takumi could only sit there and shed all of his grief.

His heartbroken wails eventually died down to tiny sniffles then to silence. In the distance, Takumi could hear faint screams and projectiles being launched into the castle. He could feel the castle shake each time a large projectile found its mark. He saw a light approach from the end of the hallway. Within moments, Takumi found himself surrounded by flames, but he could not move. He could not live without his family. If he died now, he could be with them.

"D-don't give up."

Takumi looked down to lock eyes with his father. His father slowly pushed the swords, now caked with blood, towards the boy.

"D-don't ever give up w-without a fight."

His father ceased to move once more and this time, Takumi knew he was gone. But his father's words had opened his eyes. Takumi had to make it out alive. He had to avenge his family. He picked up his father's swords and then took the sheaths and strapped them on himself.

Takumi was surrounded by flames. All around him wood pillars were burning and falling. A large beam fell from the ceiling making a path through the flames surrounding Takumi. He took this opportunity and made a mad dash down the hallway. The stairs to the first floor were already destroyed. Takumi leapt from the top of the stairs to the first floor. He rolled into his landing and ran to the front door. He reached for the handle when he heard something crack overhead. He stepped back just in time to avoid being flattened by a wood pillar. Takumi reached for the handle and pulled. The door don't budge.

_Damn it! These doors open inward and the wood is blocking the way!_

Takumi tried to make his way to the back entrance. He ran through the deteriorating castle and escaped out the back door before the door frame collapsed. Takumi ran up the hill behind the castle. Once he neared the top he stopped for a break. He looked behind him.

Screams filled the air. Dark smoke reached to the sky. Takumi could only watch as his home crumbled and fell. The villages near the castle had been destroyed, fires littered the landscape. The once peaceful and prosperous kingdom had been destroyed in one night.

Takumi sat, overcome with exhaustion. He laid back on the grass. Moments later, he could hear footsteps. Takumi tried to move but couldn't summon the energy to do so. A hard hand grabbed his blond hair and lifted Takumi off the ground. Takumi gripped the arm attached to his hair and opened his eyes. What he saw before him was a tall, skinny man with pale skin slicked back dark brown hair. The man wore a nice suit and was smoking a cigarette.

The man looked closely at Takumi's face.

"Handsome. Very handsome. I'm sure he'll be worth quite a lot." The man said to himself.

"Let go of me! And what do you mean that I'm worth a lot?" Takumi squirmed in the man's grip.

"Hey! I don't take no orders from a five year old!"

"I'll have you know that I'm ten! Now tell me what I want to know!"

"Hmmm. Look. You really ain't in any position to be telling me what to do." The man shoved Takumi to the ground and promptly tied his hands and feet he then carried the boy over to a wooden cart. He laid Takumi between several bags.

"Nighty night!" The man said before Takumi was knocked unconscious.


End file.
